


Honesty Changes

by Artemisia



Series: Crescent City [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia/pseuds/Artemisia
Summary: Georgia has been a disaster. Stefan was a dick. She thought he was her best friend. Turns out she thought wrong. Well he could just stay in Georgia, date Ivy, and rot. She realized the moment Enzo had moved to get out of the car that Ivy would die if she let him out. So she didn’t let him. Instead through her tears, she had grabbed his arm and blurted out something about a friend, witches, and New Orleans.(Caroline and Enzo end up in New Orleans looking for Klaus instead of going back to Mystic Falls during S6E2.)





	1. Arrival in the Crescent City

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during S6E2 of the Vampire Diaries and S2E1 of the Originals. I've played with the timelines by about a month, meaning this starts at the end of August.

Caroline parked her car in the garage by the hotel, then took a deep breath. 

“Everything okay Gorgeous?”

Right. Enzo. She plastered a smile on her face. “Absolutely.” 

Georgia has been a disaster. Stefan was a dick. She thought he was her best friend. Turns out she thought wrong. Well he could just stay in Georgia, date Ivy, and rot. She realized the moment Enzo had moved to get out of the car that Ivy would die if she let him out. So she didn’t let him. Instead through her tears, she had grabbed his arm and blurted out something about a friend, witches, and New Orleans. Now here they were. The smile faded. Not that Enzo hadn’t knew it hadn’t been real to begin with. 

“Caroline?”

The use of her name, instead of a pet name, snapped her back to the present. “Two things. One I didn’t exactly call and let people know we were coming. Which leads to two. Last I knew things in the New Orleans supernatural community weren’t exactly stable. We’re going to have to be careful. I mean like really careful okay?”

Enzo studied her for a moment, noting the tension in her shoulders. “Sure. Why don’t we get checked in and then you can try getting in touch with your friend? We can grab a bite after.” He rolled his eyes at her look. “Food darling. It’d be a shame to come all this way and miss out.” 

A plan. A plan was good. She could do this. One more deep breath and she got out of the car. After dealing with Stefan; dealing with Klaus couldn’t possibly be any worse. 

An hour or so later they were finishing up a rather early dinner at a little restaurant a few blocks from the French Quarter. In the end Caroline hadn’t been able to bring herself to make the call. Instead she had fired off a string of rapid texts. Now she wasn’t sure if she wanted it to ring or not. Maybe they could just treat this night like a mini vacation and be gone tomorrow before he found out she had been here.

“Staring at that thing isn’t going to make him respond any faster.” Enzo sipped at his drink as Caroline’s head popped up. He had thought that Caroline might have had romantic inclinations towards the younger Salvatore, prior to his being an absolute wanker. Anything there had been well and truly crushed, but he had never seen her like this. There was something about this friend that Caroline wasn’t telling him. “So are you going to tell me about this bloke?”

The young vampire took a quick glance around. As far as she could tell they were the only vampires there. She kept her voice low, knowing Enzo could hear her even as the ambient music kept human ears from hearing. “Klaus is old. Really old. He has connections.”

“So why are you only asking for his help now?”

“Our relationship is-” she searched for a less clichéd word, but couldn’t find one “-complicated. Plus he was dealing with his own stuff here. I didn’t want to distract him. Or use him.” Her look turned pleading. “Let’s not tell everyone at home we’re down here? They hate Klaus. Really, really hate Klaus.”

“Sure Gorgeous. No need to tell anyone anything until we talk to him.”

Caroline took a hasty bite off her plate. She was sure it had been delicious, but she was so distracted she hadn’t really tasted it. She set down her fork and pushed the plate away, catching the waitress’s eye for the check.

“Do we want to do something while we wait? Dessert? Find some music in the French Quarter perhaps?”

“No! Remember what I told you about things being unstable? We can’t afford to be careless Enzo.” 

After paying, the two drifted outside in silence. They paused on the sidewalk for a moment, taking in the nightlife of New Orleans, adjusting to the humidity. Unease slides down her spine, like raw egg. She sees a group of people moving towards their position and she suddenly knows the two of them are being watched. 

Her phone goes off, the stupid cheesy pop song she had chosen to disguise the caller. Fumbling she answers it. “Hi.”

“Caroline please tell me you are not in New Orleans.” His voice is clipped, riding the edge of temper.

“Well that would be a lie.”

“Get out now sweetheart. Before anyone else knows you’re here. The city isn’t safe for you.”

She eyes the rapidly approaching group, grabs Enzo’s arm and begins to walk in the opposite direction. “It might be a little late for that.”

“At least tell me you aren’t in the Quarter.”

“No. We had dinner at -” she cuts herself off “-Klaus I don’t think these are vampires.”

“Werewolves then. Caroline. I’m texting you my address, but I will be there in a minute.” He hangs up.

She stares at the phone for half a second, before shoving it deep into her pocket. She wanted both hands free just in case. The text chime dings, but she ignores it, her attention is on the rather large group of werewolves stalking them. There is a park just a few yards ahead and she hasn’t decided if they might try and lose the group in there, when a big, black SUV brakes rapidly beside them.

“Get in.” Klaus uses his head to indicate to the back and Caroline wastes no time clamoring in, dragging Enzo in behind her. The moment the door closes, Klaus peels out, just as the wolves look like they’re going to put some actual effort into the pursuit.

For a few minutes there is silence in the vehicle. Caroline takes a moment to look over the elder vampire. She doesn’t notice him studying her in the rearview mirror in return. 

Just before she can say something, “What are you doing in New Orleans Caroline?”

She’s startled by the barely leashed rage. It’s palpable. 

“And who is your companion? Have you finally grown beyond Mystic Falls? You picked a bad time to turn up in my city love.”

She winces, glad for once Enzo is keeping his mouth shut. “This is Enzo. Well Lorenzo St. John. He’s a friend, more Damon’s then mine really. Anyways well why we’re here is complicated. I wasn’t really planning on coming, or asking you for help. But then Stefan was such a dick and gave up and Ivy didn’t deserve to die for it. So well now we’re here?” 

A heartbeat of silence. “How did you know where we were?”

“I heard the streetcar. You’re lucky I had already left the compound when I checked your texts. Where is your hotel? As much as I would like you to just leave I don’t know if that’s going to be an option at the moment. Never mind I’ll have my brother retrieve your things and your car. You’ll stay with us for the night and we’ll get you on your way first thing in the morning.”

Caroline bites back her tongue, trying not to lose it at the Original’s high handedness. She knew things in New Orleans weren’t stable, but she has a feeling she’s missing something big. Last she knew wolves weren’t welcome in the city, so obviously something has changed since Tyler had been here. Instead she looks out the window as they approach a rather large house.

“Is this yours?” She blurts out. “It’s gorgeous.” She catches the smile, a small break in his rage, at her appreciation, and the minuet bit of relaxation. 

“Welcome to the Abattoir. My family’s home.” He pulls down a side street and parks the car behind a gate. And then he is there. Opening the door, offering her his hand like the gentleman. So that’s how he wants to play it. She smiles her Miss Mystic Falls smile and lets him help her out. Enzo is out and is at her other side nearly as quickly. 

He leads her, on his arm, into the courtyard. Her eyes take in everything and the loss and loneliness are palpable, burrowing into her skin. She risks a glance at Enzo who has been unusually quiet. She opens her mouth and shuts it again as Klaus looks at her again and leads her up the stairs. The room they enter is in disarray. Canvases are stacked against the walls and brushes lie forgotten upon every flat surface. 

“Klaus?” 

“Why are you here Caroline? I suppose Tyler must have run back to Mystic Falls telling tales. I granted him his life again you know love. Did he tell you that when he fled back to your arms?” His grip on her arm tightened. 

“Lockwood? What does that arrogant little twit have to do with anything?”

“Enzo!” Caroline twirled to face him, wincing as her arm pulled in the Original’s grip. “And no Klaus. Tyler and I broke up. For good. Before he came down here. You know that.”

“Do I?” He uses his grip to pull her back around to him, blond curls flying; looking deep into her eyes.

“Yes. The last time you were in Mystic Falls. Do you really think anything could have happened if I was still dating Tyler?” Her eyes search his.

He smiles. “Then what brings you to the Crescent City? You mentioned needing my help.”

Caroline tucks herself onto the leather couch. Haltingly she tells him of the Travelers, the fate of Mystic Falls, the loss of Bonnie and Damon. For the most part Enzo keeps his mouth shut, parts of his story getting sprinkled in, though he’s quick to interject when Caroline doesn’t know. “… And since we were in Georgia I thought maybe we could visit and you might know a witch that might know something about Travelers or the Other Side.”

“I’m sorry love. I’m afraid you’ve come all this way for nothing. The witches and my family aren’t exactly on good terms at the moment.” She would have been mad at him, if she hadn’t caught the way his eyes had flickered over to Enzo. A stranger in his domain. “Now let’s get you settled for the night. It is the full moon after all.”

They’re shown to adjacent rooms. They smell fresh, but Caroline can tell they’ve been hastily made up. Klaus stands looking at her for a moment, silhouetted in the door frame, watching as she takes in the room. If she hadn’t glanced out the window, she never would caught the buckle of Klaus’s knees, in the reflection off the glass. She’s by his side in an instance, tucking herself under his arm. “Klaus what’s going on?”

He tries to pull away, but she doesn’t let him, pulling him further into the room. The door closes behind them as she gets the hybrid over to a small couch, even as another wave of pain sweeps over his features. She realizes that he lets her see it. 

“Why now sweetheart? Why are you in my city right now? A last hail-Mary to save your friends? Your last resort?”

Her head shakes vehemently. “Tyler told us about Hayley. You had your hands full with the city and getting to be a dad. It’s just that Stefan was such a dick...” Her voice trails off at the look of pain and rage in his eyes. There is just a hint of sorrow. She wonders if she’s the only one he would let see it. “Klaus? I need you tell me what’s going on.”

“The night my daughter was to be born, there was an attack. I was betrayed.” His voice is raw, grief stricken. “A witch made a deal with werewolves and now every full moon they steal my strength. It’s my fault.” He forces himself to stand.

“No. Oh no.” It’s barely a whisper. Hoarse with newly discovered grief, she repeats it as the man in front of her carries on.

“My daughter is gone.”

Caroline throws herself into his arms, pulling him close and cries. He pulls her tighter and sinks to the floor. She cries the tears he cannot. Even in this sudden, unexpected, and overwhelming grief her tears for him, for his daughter, for his family are pure. Eventually she pulls back and wiping at her eyes. 

The door opens and Caroline tenses. Elijah steps in and deposits her small bag inside the door. “Miss Forbes.” He turns his attention to his brother and how the two are still wrapped around each other on the floor. “Is it wise Niklaus to let her know your secrets?”

She bristles at the insinuation and how he talks as though she does not exist in this space.

“Not much of a secret. Caroline is fine brother. Her little companion is tucked next door, while you and Hayley are here to keep the Guerreras at bay.” 

“As you say brother.” He closes the door softly behind him. 

“This is why you’re so mad I’m here tonight. That you can’t protect me.” She takes a deep breath and smiles. “What can I do to help?”

“Tomorrow love. We’ll face the world tomorrow.”


	2. Change of Plans

She wakes to the early morning sun. The bed is empty as she knew it would be, though she feels a brief something. A half formed wish. It leaves with the last vestiges of sleep and she scrubs at her eyes before reading herself for the day. Something about being here, in his home, his space, makes everything easier. Caroline pauses at the door, letting herself imagine for a moment that he’ll be on the other side. Waiting. She smiles softly to herself, at her private foolishness, before leaving in search of sustenance.

A brief stop reveals that Enzo is not in his room. Following her ears, she finds the missing Enzo, Klaus, and to her surprise Hayley in an uneasy peace in a small breakfast room. A sense of relief settles over two of the occupants.

“Morning Gorgeous!”

“Caroline. Good morning. I trust you slept well. Breakfast?” Dimples and a smile as he holds out a mug. “It’s from a bag sweetheart.”

She accept, keeping a wary eye on the third occupant of the table. The last time she had seen Hayley, the other woman had snapped her neck.

“Good morning. She slides into an empty seat next to Enzo, thankful that the werewolf is not directly across from her. “Hayley?” A beat and then, because her mother raised her with manners, “I’m sorry for your loss. Klaus just told me last night.”

A jerky nod and then she’s gone in a flurry of motion. Caroline winces. “I didn’t mean to interrupt her breakfast. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Caroline. Hayley understandably isn’t handling everything well. She knows that your condolences are sincere.”

Her curls catch the morning light as she nods, turning her attention to her breakfast. B positive. She smiles despite herself.

“Damon was right.” Enzo was lounging in his seat, smirking over the rim of his mug. “You really do have a thing for accents.”

“Oh my god Enzo! Shut up!”

“Is that right mate?” Klaus steeples his hands and leans forward. Caroline is suddenly very aware of the way Klaus is studying Enzo. “Does that mean I should be concerned about your intentions towards Caroline?”

“Klaus! Stop it. That’s none of your business. You’re not my father.”

Enzo just chuckles. “Don’t worry about me mate. Caroline is gorgeous, but I spent seventy years in a cage. Think I’ll try my luck and play the field for a while. Besides right now the position of best friend seems to be vacant for both of us.”

“Well then. Back to the issue at hand. You have two different magical issues at hand. One being that Mystic Falls is currently a no magic zone and two the other side collapsed trapping the Bennet witch and the more annoying Salvatore somewhere. If they haven’t been destroyed out right.” He goes quiet and stares at Enzo. “How much do you trust this one?”

“What? Oh right. Your secrets.” She rolls her eyes. “Seriously though. He’s like you. He’ll do anything for those he loves.” Klaus’s scoff is half hearted at best. “And he loves Damon. So if it’ll help us get Damon back, yeah I trust him.”

“Aw I knew you loved me Blondie. Give us a hug.”

Caroline’s veins turned to ice. “Never call me that. Never. I may put up with your other stupid pet names, but don’t call me that. If you do I will kill you.”

“Message received. You really are a perky, blond angel of death.”

Caroline huffed. “Can we get back on topic. Thank you.”

“Rightly so. My current plans rest on my keeping a low profile. Now I have put out some subtle feelers, but I can hardly be seen escorting you around town. Additionally the Guerreras currently have run of the Quarter and they kill any vampire they find there.”

“Guerreras? They’re the werewolves right? You mentioned them last night.”

“Yes. They’re also gangsters and don’t care who gets hurt in their struggle for power. They’re the ones that draw off my strength during the full moon.”

Her look was flat and unimpressed. “If I know you, and trust me I do, you know exactly how many rings and who has them. Which leaves the question of why you haven’t gone after them? Murder and mayhem tend to be right in your wheelhouse...”

“You’re quite right love, but a certain something may have gone missing in the chaos. With that in play, until I know which faction has it, we’re exposed, vulnerable. Elijah and I both. As are out sire lines.”

“Missing? The white oak stake is missing? Oh that’s just brilliant Klaus. What did you do? Leave it lying around after making an attempt on Elijah?”

“Something like that.”

“Well I’m lost. Can one of you tell me what is so important about this damn thing?” Enzo eyed the two warily.

Crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat, pointedly not looking at the hybrid. “Originals can’t be killed except for with a stake made from the white oak tree. Which his family burned down. Except Mikael had a stake from it. The problem is-” she hesitated, emotion so similar to guilt rolling in her gut “-if you kill an Original every vampire they or a vampire sired by them has sired dies too.”

“Bloody hell.”

“Exactly. Most of us in Mystic Falls we’re pretty sure are sired to Klaus’s line. If they have the stake that’s bad for all of us.”

“Telling all my secrets love?”

“Klaus. If you didn’t want me to tell him, we wouldn’t be having this conversation in the first place. So who are the obvious people who might want the stake?”

“The Guerreras pack are the obvious suspects. Then there are the witches. Or Marcellus.”

“Marcellus?” Did she detect a note of fondness in Klaus’s tone?

“I took him in when he was boy. Sired him later. He had set himself up as king in my absence. Goes by Marcel now. Rather pedestrian if you ask me.”

“So he probably doesn’t have it. Or if he does, it’s not going to be an issue.” Enzo nodded in agreement.

“And how do you figure that one?”

“Seriously? You’re going to make me explain it? Fine. You sired this Marcellus. Ergo you die, he dies. So he’s not going to use it on you. Which means right now if he has it it’s not an issue. Well not unless he’s monumentally stupid or has a death wish.”

Klaus went almost unnaturally still. “Which begs the question if either of the other two factions have it, why haven’t they attempted to use it?”

Caroline felt her excitement rising. “Which means...”

“...they don’t have it,” they finished together.

Enzo let a wicked grin cross his face, a match for Klaus’s smirk. “And we can use the fact that they want it. People in power, like these Guerreras, always want to prove how smart they are.”

“Any plan we come up with though is going to need more than just the three of us. Or four of us with Elijah,” Caroline pointed out.

“You leave that to me love. I have a few ideas. Besides we don’t need to fight the entire pack. We just need to get the twelve rings so that I am at full strength.”

The blonde, baby vampire wasn’t sure she liked the sounds of that, but before she could say anything her phone went off. “Oh shit. It’s my mom. I need to take this.”

“Use my studio love. You’ll be undisturbed there.”

A quick smile and then she flashed away to take the call. In the resulting silence the two left sat back to appraise the other.

* * *

 

“Hi. Mom? Is everything okay?”

“Caroline. I got a call from Stefan. He wanted to make sure you had gotten home safely? Something about not being able to get you on your cell?”

Every muscle in her body froze and she closed her eyes attempting not to start crying again as everything crashed back onto her shoulders. She swore she had cried more in the past three days then she had in the past three years. “I’m fine Mom. I blocked Stefan’s number. We’re not on speaking terms at the moment.”

“Honey?” Her tone was the ‘I am going to give you the chance to come clean before I start the interrogation’ one. Caroline decided she could not deal with interrogation and thus the better part of valor was to come clean.

“He gave up Mom. He gave up. On investigating. On Damon. On Bonnie. On Mystic Falls.” The ‘On me’ went unspoken. “We found him in Georgia. He’s been there for months. He bought a house!” She raked a hand through her hair. Then in a whisper “He’s seeing someone.”

Her mother murmurs something comforting on the other end, but even with her supernatural hearing it doesn’t register. She forces all her emotions down. “Anyways I was pretty sure Enzo was going to kill the girl so I may have done something stupid.”

“You didn’t kill her yourself?” Her mom’s tone is mostly joking.

“God Mom no! How could you even. No not important. I’m in New Orleans.”

The city hangs between them. For a moment Caroline can almost feel the heat of a July day and the dry grass beneath her fingers, as she admits to her mom something she couldn’t tell her friends.

“Alright.” A carefully neutral response. “Have you called him to let him know you’re in town?”

The daughter squirms. “There might have been an issue last night and now we’re kind of staying at his house?”

“Caroline Forbes. Are you telling me you’re staying with Klaus Mikaelson?”

“Enzo’s here too. It’s to keep me safe Mom. He’s got his own things going on here, but we’re putting together a plan. It’s a we help him, he helps us kind of thing.”

“If you’re sure. I just worry. How long are you going to be there?”

“We’re not sure yet. Still in the planning stages.”

“Alright. Keep in touch then. I love you.”

“Love you too Mom.”

The call ends and she feels surprisingly steadier then she has in days, months even. She takes a breath. She just needs to remember to keep breathing. There is something solid that she can work with here.

There’s a call from the courtyard. A voice she doesn’t recognize. “Klaus? We need to talk.”

Caroline lets herself out of the studio silently. There’s a blond woman standing below.

“Camille. I must ask you to go.” The other blond jumps as Elijah steps out of the shadows. “He wouldn't care that you put yourself in danger coming here.”

“I’m already in danger. The Guerreras are following me like it’s a police state. The city’s being run by gangsters and you’re not doing anything about it. Marcel took them out a hundred years ago without you. Don’t you think he might be up for giving you a hand?”

“Thank you for coming Camille.”

“I know your family is grieving. But I know you don’t believe that Marcel killed the baby. So if you want help taking down the Guerreras you have a weapon right across the river just waiting to be fired. Use it.”

Elijah watched her go.

“Who is that?”

“Good morning Miss Forbes.”

“It’s Caroline Elijah. And who was that?”

“Camille. A friend of Niklaus’s. He told her to stay away less anyone try to use her against him.”

Crossing her arms, watching were the other had been, “He has a type.”

A small smile. “Yes I suppose he does. What were you doing in my brother’s studio?”

She’s not surprised he knew she was in there. “My mom called.”

“Everything is alright in Mystic Falls?”

Caroline snorted. “As fine as when I left. Stefan is a dick and I’m not talking to him, so Mr. Maturity called my mother. Let’s go see if Klaus and Enzo have managed to kill each other yet. Actually I’m not sure if I’m more worried about that or what happens if they actually get along. And I want to know about this weapon across the river. That sounds promising.” She flashes him a smile, striding confidently towards the breakfast room, not looking back, knowing that the Original will follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was too impatient to wait a full week to post this.  
> I also made minor tweaks to the title.


	3. Deadly Charm

Caroline was curled up with one of the books dealing with Traveler magic. Klaus had been able to get his hands on more then a few and had them brought in on the sly so that the group could start working on the Mystic Falls problems. That first morning had seen them hammering out the details of a rough plan for New Orleans, one they’ve been continuously refining. Klaus had had the idea of using the full moon to attack, when everyone would expect him to be at his weakest, but that meant they had to wait.

Caroline could fully admit that a months confinement was not high on her to do list. Three weeks in, it was making her itch. She kept herself busy with plans, books, and calls to her mother. (And Netflix. Lots and lots of Netflix.) She still wasn’t speaking to Stefan, who had apparently shown back up in Mystic Falls (sans Ivy), after Liz had told him to shove it the second time he’d called. Elena had called after that and now she wasn’t speaking to her either.

The blond vampire smiled. New Orleans was freeing in that respect. Even though she couldn’t leave the Abattoir the energy of the French Quarter, the music and life, was seeping into her soul. For once she was out from under the shadow of the perfect Elena Gilbert. She could breath here, something she hadn’t realized had been so constrained in the small town she cherished.

Enzo was dealing with things both better and worse then she was. He and Klaus had struck up an odd friendship, based mostly on copious amounts of alcohol and snarking at Elijah. But at the same time he roamed the building, which they had kept mostly shut up to preserve the illusion of inaction. A bigger cage was a still a cage. She thinks he may have told Klaus about Tom Avery. Told him about Stefan. There had been a day when she had thought she felt his eyes follow her as she went about her day. They hadn’t talked beyond that first night. There had been conversation, small talk, quips, whit, and talks of plans, but they hadn’t talked.

There was a week left until the next full moon and tonight they were moving on to the next stage of the plan. Klaus was going to talk to the famed Marcellus across the river. To bring him into the fold. She’s a little envious, even if the only reason he gets to leave is for the plan. There is one piece of the plan, how to get the wolves to attack the compound on the full moon, that they’re still working on. The thinking is that Marcel might have an idea or two. She wasn’t entirely comfortable with Klaus’s cavalier kill the lot of them attitude, but she didn’t begrudge him wanting to avenge his daughter.

She stares at the book, by this point not really reading but letting her mind wander. Hayley has been like a ghost. They hadn’t spoken since that first morning. She spends most of her time locked in her room or gone. Caroline has heard her crying, and it breaks her heart. The silence from her though is sometimes worse. She’s watched the looks Elijah and maybe once Klaus, have directed at that closed door. If it breaks her heart, what does it do to theirs?

There’s a shift in the air. Not from him flashing in, but just a change in presence that lets her know he is near. She keeps her eyes focused on the book.

“You’re not fooling anyone love.”

Defiantly she turns the page, sighs, marks her place, and set the book down out of the way. Only then does she design to look at him. He likes to lurk in doorways, leaning lightly on the jamb. “I was wondering if you might like to accompany me on my visit.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t safe.”

Lips made to tempt curl into a smirk. “You’ll be safe enough with me. And I think my dear Marcellus won’t know what to do with you.”

“So you’re trying to manipulate him before we even walk in the door.”

“Precisely. Meet you by the car in half an hour?”

“Fine. But only to get out of this place for a while. Let me just change real quick.”

* * *

They’re quiet as they enter the building without knocking. Normally Caroline would protest about manners, but this is Klaus’s play. She tilts her head to the side and listens to the two voices in the loft.

“I’m not looking for tough guys Josh. I’m looking for warriors.”

“What’s the difference?”

Klaus steps into the room. “A warrior fights for what they believe in. A warrior fights for his family.” There’s a smile in his voice.

She steps just inside the door frame and watches as the eyes flicker over to her for a second, but their attention remains on Klaus. “Melodramatic much?”

Klaus laughs as she saunters over to him, skirt swishing. She takes in the other two in the room. She’s pretty sure she knows which one is Marcellus, given the his relationship with Klaus and he just gives off the older vampire vibe. The other must be the aforementioned Josh and she’s thinks he’s probably been a vampire as long as she has. They’re both evaluating her, just as much as she is them.

“Marcellus, Joshua, may I introduce Caroline Forbes. Caroline this is Marcellus Gerard and Joshua Rosza.”

“Uh hi. And it’s just Josh. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He holds his hand out and Caroline revises her opinion. He’s probably been a vampire for less time then she has, for all he was older then her when he was turned. A sweet, disarming smile and she shakes his hand. Marcel’s eyes are following her every move. The smile remains in place as she turns to the other vampire and proffers her hand. Instead of shaking it, he wraps her hand in his and brings it to his lips in a brush of a kiss. “A pleasure Miss Forbes.”

“Please call me Caroline, Marcellus.”

“Then I must insist you call me Marcel.” His eyes flick to the Original watching their every move. He’s calculating and she can see some of Klaus’s mannerisms in his expression. “Only Klaus calls me Marcellus these days.”

The smile she gives him wouldn’t melt butter. She withdraws her hand, as he releases it and steps back closer to Klaus.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you anytime soon Klaus. May I get either of you a drink?” Despite their unexpected appearance, Marcel falls easily into the role of gracious host.

“A drink would be great. Thanks.” she wanders over and sits on one of the couches. Klaus comes and lounges next to her, as Marcel pours some bourbon into glasses. She keeps an eye on Josh. He brings them over and for a moment the three sipped in silence.

“The full moon is in a week.”

“So it is.”

“What is the plan?”

An open smile with a hidden blade. “What makes you think there’s a plan. Perhaps I just wanted to introduce a new friend to an old friend.”

Marcel smiles and sips his bourbon, laughter evident in his eyes. Caroline pretends to be interested in her drink while watches Josh who watches the exchange from a distance. At this rate it would be the full moon before they got to the point.

“Actually mate, there was one small thing I was hoping you might be able to help with.”

Josh tenses, even as Marcel appears to relax even further into his seat. Caroline sets her drink down on a coaster in front of her.

“I was wondering if you might be able to arrange an introduction. Caroline has a bit of a tricky magical situation that I thought Davina might have some ideas about. However Davina doesn’t take my calls these days.”

Marcel doesn’t catch his expression of surprise in time and Caroline is very glad she had not had her glass in hand. She wished Klaus had given her some kind of heads up. She thought they were here to discuss the Guerreras, not Mystic Falls.

“Caroline can explain.”

She just smiles as the elder vampire looks over at her, before casually (she hopes) reaching for her glass again and barely resisting the urge to smack Klaus. She is going to kill him for putting her on the spot like this.

“Have you heard of Mystic Falls Virginia?”

The hybrid smiles at Marcel’s sidelong glance. “The name’s come up once or twice.”

“It’s currently an anti-spirit magic zone thanks to a dead Traveler who escaped the Other Side and the blood of some dopplegangers.”

“And you think Davina can help?”

“Who’s Davina?” She rolls her eyes at the look Marcel gives Klaus. “Like you’d expect him to actually tell me anything? I mean it’s obvious she’s a witch and powerful if Klaus thinks she can help, but I’ve never heard of her. Most of the time Bonnie handles anything witchy, but that’s all part of this mess. Wait Klaus why do you think this Davina can help? And why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner? It’s not like I haven’t been stuck in your place like for weeks.”

She can tell Klaus’s not entirely happy about her revealing the last bit, but tough. He dropped her into this mess, she’ll play the cards she has. Plus it seems to have worked. Marcel’s gaze is considering.

“Davina doesn’t like Klaus. Why should I get her mad by introducing one of his friends to her?”

Carolina gives a delicate shrug. She’s pretty sure that at this point Marcel has already made up his mind, and despite the tension, she’s pretty sure Josh is sympathetic. “Look I just want to talk to her. I’d say Klaus’s name doesn’t even need to come up, but I’m pretty sure that he wont let me out of his house without him. Something about a bunch of werewolves killing vampires? And really I’m not going to fight him on that one. I could really do without getting bit again.”

“Again?”

“Yeah. Wolf bites are no more fun the second time around, so I’d like to avoid a hat trick.”

The tension is palatable. Marcel is openly studying her at this point and Klaus is wound up like a spring. She’s pretty sure that if Marcel makes a move Klaus is going to tear him apart. She catches the vampire’s gaze and holds it. After Silas he’s just a vampire and Klaus has her back. She’s not prey.

Finally he smiles. “Sure. I’ll give her a call.”

“Do you have a pen? I can give you my number so Davina can get back to me directly. Might help to remove some of the testosterone from the equation.” Caroline flashes Marcel a giant smile, tension not vanishing, but tucked away for now. She hears Josh smother his laughter. Klaus was right, damn him. Marcel doesn’t know what to do with her. She’s pretty sure if she’d turned up here without Klaus he’d be hitting on her.

The conversation turns to small talk and Josh slips out on an errand. She thinks possibly to speak to this Davina. Klaus is distracted by a text and he rolls his eyes at it. When it goes off again he switches it off. Caroline is surprised when her phone also goes off. It’s a text from Enzo. Apparently Haley and Elijah had gotten into it over Elijah’s insistence on dismantling the nursery. She shoots him a thank you.

“Your mother love?”

“Enzo. Giving me a heads up, which you probably already know about.” She watches Marcel watch the two of them, pretending more interest in her phone. She’s pretty sure she has his measure now. He and Klaus are far more alike than either of them will admit to.

“Okay I gotta ask what is the deal between the two of you?”

“Deal?” Klaus has gone stiff beside her, but she’s pretty sure only knows because she can feel the shift through the couch.

“A baby vampire shows up with an Original, looking for a witch, and apparently has been staying with him? Not many people look to Klaus for help.”

“Well it was either him or let Enzo kill Ivy and that so was not worth the drama. Actually this is stupid. Lets cut the crap. Klaus just talk to him all ready. I am not going to be collateral damage again and you two need to work this shit out.” Arms crossed she glares at both of the older vampires. “He’s neither stupid nor has a death wish, so just talk it out already. The sooner the Guerreras are dealt with the sooner I can actually see New Orleans.”

Klaus let out a low chuckle as Marcel just stared. “As you wish sweetheart.”

“Death wish?”

Caroline huffs. “Like I said you don’t have one. Good news for us. Yay.”

“You asked about a plan mate. I want to pick your brain about how you took out the Guerreras pack the first time.”

Marcel sat back, his attention on his drink, slowly swirling it. “Back in 1925, the Guerrera pack was maybe a hundred. We went guerrilla warfare on their asses and wiped them out over a four day fight.” He takes a contemplative sip. “But, we're not just talking about Guerreras now. They've had wolves coming in from packs all over. They’ve got the numbers.”

“Well duh. We just need to hit the twelve with the rings that weaken Klaus every full moon. We already figured that much out.”

Marcel shot her a look of confusion. “Wait, you want to find twelve rings? Go out and chop off the hands of every wolf you find 'til you get what you want! I mean, come on! You taught me that.”

Klaus smiled.

“You’re stalling. Why?”

“Because it's possible they're in possession of something very dangerous to my family.”

“They have the stake that can kill you.” Marcel looked as if he had been blindsided.

“It went missing the night I lost my child. So, it's in play, and the thought of that makes me very nervous.”

“Why would you tell me that?” His tone was incredulous. “Wait this is what Caroline meant by not having a death wish. That kind of weapon does me no good. You die, I die, along with every vampire we've ever sired.”

“Exactly. Perhaps then you'd like to help me get it back?” His tone was wicked and gleeful.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. “Great. Now that we’ve gotten past the posturing perhaps we can discuss the actual planning? We have a week, which granted is more time then I usually get, but we still have a few things we need to work out.”

“A week?”

Klaus leaned forward. “We attack the wolves when the full moon hits its apex. They won't expect it while I'm weak.”

“I thought we’re already pretty sure the Guerreras don’t have it? If they have the stake why haven’t they come after you? I mean Marcel already pointed out that they have the numbers.”

“It makes a certain amount of sense for Francesca to consolidate her power and make sure the city is secure,” Marcel interjects, but even so Caroline is pretty sure he’s also following her line of reasoning.

“While there are still enemies out there? Like the big scary hybrid and his older brother an Original vampire? I can see taking a week or two to catch their breath when it became apparent the Mikaelsons were mourning, but it’s been months since then. Why leave a tick time bomb in the middle of the Quarter?”

“Letting sleeping dogs lie. Because they can’t kill us.”

Marcel grins as a slow wicked smile crawls onto Klaus’s face. There is one thing that had been bugging her and Caroline bites down on her lip, chewing it absentmindedly. “Then who does have it?”

“One enemy at a time love.”

Marcel studies his bourbon for a bit and Caroline can tell that his mind is moving a mile a minute. “There a few guys still in the Quarter. Playing at being human and existing right under the Guerreras’ noses. Most of them retired from the fight after we ran them out the first time. I’ll have to be careful, but I can get the word out. See if they’ve heard anything.”

Klaus frowns. “Letting everyone know my weaknesses wasn’t quite what I had in mind Marcellus.”

“They’re good guys. Don’t run from a fight. Hate the Guerreras. Besides the best way to hunt wolves is to draw them to where we want them and kill them there. The rumor of a weapon that can kill an Original? That’s pretty powerful bait.”

“As long as it’s not me this time.” It’s muttered half under her breath and if either of the other two had been human they would have missed it. Klaus let's out a snicker as Marcel glanced over with a look that was half amused and half confusion.

They’re interrupted by another text, this time from Marcel’s phone. “That’s Josh. Davina said she’d hear Caroline out. They’ll be up in just a moment. She’s not happy you’re here though.”

That last bit was pointedly directed at Klaus. His answering smile was thin and vicious. Caroline rolled her eyes in response. “Let’s just keep it civil? I would like to be able to go home for my birthday.”

Marcel looked up as Josh entered, a young girl with dark hair and eyes in tow. Davina, Caroline presumes. She was younger then she thought she’d be, but then again Bonnie had been about that are when their lives had all changed. While she had mused, Marcel had stood and moved to wrap Davina in a tight hug. She started to rise, when Klaus grabbed her wrist. She looked down, his eyes searching hers. She smiled and murmured “It’s okay. People like me remember?”

He holds her wrist for another fraction of a second, and then Caroline makes her way around the couch they’ve been seated on for most of the afternoon. She holds out her hand for Davina to shake, smiling her cheerleader smile. “You must be Davina. I’m Caroline.”

The younger girl eyed it suspiciously, before gingerly reaching out to give it a quick shake. “What do you want from me?”

Internally Caroline winces, though she doesn’t let her smile waver. Yeah this witch really didn’t like Klaus. “How much did Josh tell you?”

“Not much really. Just something about an antimagic zone?”

“Well then why don’t we sit and I’ll fill you in. Hopefully you’ll be able to help us.”

Davina turned a disdainful eye to wear Klaus still lounged watching them. “Us?”

“My friends back home. And ignore Klaus. He’s only here ‘cause he’s paranoid.” She waves a hand carelessly, turning away from the young witch. Making her way back to the couch, she feels Davina’s gaze. The girl is wary and confused, especially by Caroline’s easy dismissal of the hybrid. She smiles, while shooting a look at Klaus, when Davina makes up her mind and settles into Marcel’s discarded seat across from the two of them. Her hostility was easy to read.

“As I said I’m Caroline. I’m from Mystic Falls. It’s a small town in Virginia where my mom’s the sheriff.”

“Your mom’s still living? How old are you?” Davina looked embarrassed by her outburst.

Caroline just let out a huff of laughter. “I’ll be twenty in October. I’ve been a vampire for three years and yes my mom is still alive. Do you know anything about Travelers?”

The answers seemed to relax the witch a little, though she grimaces at the mention of the other witches. “All New Orleans witches practice ancestral magic, but we all felt the collapse of the Other Side.”

“Yeah that’s kind of the root of all this. A bunch of Travelers managed to destroy it by drinking doppelganger blood and killing themselves to overwhelm my friend Bonnie who was the anchor. We think it kind of imploded, but there are two issues. One Bonnie and Damon didn’t make it back to our side before it happened so we have no idea what happened to them and the unraveling of the Other Side caused there to be basically an antimagic zone that covers Mystic Falls. We managed to stop it before it could consume all spirit magic, but most of us can’t go home now.” She lets a little of the pain she feels bleed into her tone.

“OK and how exactly do I factor into this? Like I said my magic is ancestral, which means I have to be here for it to work. With my ancestors.”

Caroline shrugged. “Honestly I don’t know. Talking to you was Klaus’s idea. Maybe one of your ancestors has some insight into what the Travelers have done? Or something in one of their grimoires? I just want to be able to go home and then get to work on figuring out what happened to Bonnie. She’s my best friend.”

The look Davina gives Klaus isn’t nearly as inscrutable as she thinks it is. The hate is blatant, but there’s an edge of curiosity tempered with confusion. “Look I don’t know what I can do to help. Actually I don’t know why I should help you. Especially given that you’re friends with him.”

Caroline grabs Klaus’s arm before he can so much as move. “Alright. Thank you for hearing me out. I’ll just have to keep looking.”

The younger woman gives her a look of disbelief. “That’s it? No threats?”

Blond curls catch the late afternoon sun, as Caroline shakes her head. “No. You’re right. You have no reason to help me. I knew it was a long shot.”

“Actually Davina. I do have one small request that is quite within your abilities.” His tone implies it’s not a request.

“Really Klaus? Really?” Caroline huffs in exasperation. “Just let the girl go.”

“Easy love. I just wanted the little witch to perform a locator spell.”

“To look for the stake? We can get any witch to do that.”

“But few are as powerful as Davina here. In her seat of power she’s nearly as powerful as your friend Bonnie.”

“I know you want to find the stake, but you can’t force her to help us!” She’s now standing and looking down at the hybrid. Davina watches them both closely, as does Marcel who came to stand behind her.

The look in his eyes calculating, “I won’t take the chance on that love. If I die all the vampires in my line die. Yourself and Marcel included. I wont allow that to happen.”

“Klaus let her go. She’s obviously been through enough. And FYI dealing with supernatural shenanigans while in high school sucks.” She takes a deep breath. “We’ll figure something else out. Now I’m going to walk Davina out and you are going to stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Marcel gets a quick hug, before the two leave. They’re are silent until they reach the afternoon sunshine. “Thank you again for coming Davina.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“You and Klaus. I’ve never seen him like that with anyone. Not even Camille.”

Caroline sighs. “That’s a long story and really not important at the moment. Have a safe trip home.”

Her turn is aborted by Davina’s hand on her arm. “Why are you being so nice to me? What do you want?”

“I already told you what I was hoping for. This isn’t me being nice. This is me being polite.”

Davina stared at her intently, as Caroline simply waited. “OK. I’ll help. Not with the locator spell. Their family has gotten whatever they’ve wanted through threats and bloodshed, they can know what it's like to be afraid for once. But I’ll see what I can find on Traveler magic. I know what it’s like to want to go home.”

The smile she gets is like the sun and she finds herself pulled into a hug. Flustered Caroline pulled back. “Thank you. I know you have no real reason to help me and lots of reasons to hate Klaus, but I appreciate it.”

“You don’t hate him.”

“No. I probably should. I’ve tried, but well it’s complicated. All my friends at home hate him. I’m pretty sure that’s the only reason Stefan hasn’t shown up. Well that and I don’t think Mom told him where I am.”

“Stefan?”

“Theoretically a friend. We’re not on speaking terms at the moment. Oh why don’t I give you my number so that we can keep the testosterone out of this as much as possible?”

Davina laughs as she hands over her phone and then with a wave she walks towards a car where Josh is now waiting. Caroline makes her way back inside. Marcel and Klaus are talking quietly, but it breaks off when she steps back in. “Well love, what’s next?”

“She changed her mind. She’s going to help me. Don’t expect her to help you anytime soon though.”

“Well if that’s so, it’s probably best that we get back to the compound, before the wolves decide to start sniffing around. Marcel we’ll be in touch as we finalize everything.”

“It was nice to meet you Marcel.” The smile she gives him is blinding, but she knows Klaus sees through it.

Enzo is waiting when they return to the compound. The rest is as silent as a tomb. “You know Gorgeous, it’s not fair that you got to go out to play, while you left me here to mind those two. At least tell me it was productive.”

Laughing Caroline threaded their arms together. “It wasn’t play. It was psychological warfare. Let me tell you about it and you can judge for yourself how productive it was.”

She feels Klaus watching her as the two disappear into the building. The walk, even with Enzo at her side, feels like a retreat. Klaus is different here. As much of a monster as he had been in Mystic Falls, something about the Crescent City left everything much more raw, and she wasn’t convinced it was just the loss of the child. The city brought out both the monster and the man in him. It did the same to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, there just wasn't a better place to break. I don't generally write by chapter, but rather just start writing and go back later to figure out where the chapters can be.  
> Also you might have noticed that I am less talkative in the comments here then in some of my other works. The reason for this is I have long term plans for this fic and don't want to give anything away, unlike my shorter works where talking after can some times lead to other creations. But I do thank you all for reading and commenting.


	4. Final Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is last of the pre-written material so I don't know when I will be updating after this.  
> It's also shorter than the last chapter.

They’re safely tucked away in Enzo’s room and she’s walked him through the entire afternoon, step by step. He’s doing that annoying thing where he obviously has thoughts and opinions, but is keeping them close to his chest to percolate. If he chooses to impart them later, she’ll be hard pressed to find a hole to poke in them. In the meantime they’re discussing Davina.

“She’s really young. Still in that everything is black or white phase of morality. I’m pretty sure she’ll help us with Mystic Falls though.”

“And how does that help us get Damon and Bonnie back?”

“I don’t know Enzo. We don’t even know if they’re alive or if the collapse of the Other Side destroyed them.” A little sigh. “I don’t know enough to solve that problem yet. Maybe getting back into Mystic Falls will give us a better idea of what happened to them.”

Enzo watches her as she wanders over to the window and nibbles on her bottom lip. A habit from her human days that had reasserted itself when she became a vampire and had to more pressing concerns then messing up her lipstick. He may have thrown himself into his freedom head first, but his time as a prisoner of the Augustine Society has left him with infinite patients. Caroline would tell him what she was thinking in her own time.

“Davina will help me… us. But she has secrets and I think she’s more like Klaus then either of them would be comfortable admitting.”

“Klaus?” The name is swamped in disbelief.

“Do you remember what I said to Klaus that first morning? Why he decided to trust you and not kill you?”

“That we were alike. Would do anything for those we love.”

The blond vampire turned away from the window and smiled. “Davina’s the same way. The thing that most people don’t realize about Klaus is not that he doesn’t care, it’s that he cares too much.”

“That’s a rather interesting observation Ms. Forbes.”

Caroline feels the dryness of her mouth as she realizes Elijah is standing in the doorway. His gaze is intense, different from his brother's, but no less predatory. She hadn’t interacted much with the elder Original, but she’s pretty sure his address is a way of putting distance between them, despite her instance on calling her by her given name.

“I… ah I actually have a theory on that.”

“A theory? On my brother?”

“More like on vampires in general. Being a vampire heightens everything. All of the senses, all responses, and don’t get me started on heightened emotions. But the vampires who really seem to thrive all seem to have something thing in common.”

“And what pray tell would that be?”

“We feel too much. I mean I was neurotic, insecure control freak before I was turned.”

“And after you were turned?”

“I’m still a neurotic control freak just now on crack, but the thing is I’m not insecure. As a human what I felt scared me, so I ignored them until I was vapid and insecure. As a vampire I’ve embraced them. I make a far better vampire than I ever did a human. Feeling too much is what sustains us in the face of eternity.”

“It’s an interesting theory, I’ll grant you that. I don’t think I’ve looked at it in quite that light. Does this mean you think Davina would make a good vampire?”

Caroline licked her lips. “No.”

“She fits your theory.” He steps into the room, his presence is suffocating, in a way his brother’s isn’t.

“Yes she feels too much, but what she would lose, being a witch, is greater than her emotions. Especially if she was turned against her will. Her magic is intrinsic to her, as Klaus’s wolf is to him.”

“You have given me much to consider Caroline. I think I see now why my brother is so enamored with you. Good evening.”

And then he’s gone and Caroline can breath again.

“What the bloody hell was that?”

“I have no idea.”

* * *

 “And just what did you think you were doing brother?” Klaus hissed, rage bubbling beneath his skin, and his wolf bleeding into his eye.

“Ms. Forbes has an interesting theory.”

“So I heard.”

“Talk to her brother.”

“Aren’t you the one who worried about me trusting her with my secrets?”

Elijah smiled. “That was before I realized what you see in her. I look forward to getting to know my new sister.”

“I will not have her in harm's way. Soon we will have the rings, resolve the situation in Mystic Falls, and Caroline can return to her home and dreams. I made her a promise. One I intend to keep.”

“I think Niklaus you will find you already have. Talk to her, brother. I think she’ll surprise you. Again.” Elijah vanishes down the hall in the direction of Hayley’s room, a lightness in his step that had been missing since the day they lost Hope.

Klaus watched him go. He stood silent for another few moments before storming off towards his studio. At least there he could be alone and think. He stares at the canvas stacked around the room, blank. He’s created nothing for months. Well that’s not strictly true. Since she’s arrived he’s drawn her over and over, but he still can not bring himself to paint. Elijah named Caroline his sister. She might not know it yet, but even beyond himself she was now bound by “Always and forever.”

‘She was just here because Mystic Falls was cut off from her’, he reminded himself. 'She fits here’, his mind snarls. ‘With plans of life and death. Balancing old vampires and young witches.’

The sounds of the city mingle with the sounds of the house. Haley pacing her room, the occasional flick of a page as Elijah reads, and the conversation between the last two occupants of the house which he deliberately ignores as much as possible.

He’s not sure he particularly likes Enzo, but he likes what the other vampire draws out in Caroline. He expects her to be a vampire, a perky blonde angel of death; not a good vampire, suppressing herself to stay in someone’s shadow, chained by her love and loyalty, even if she was offered none in return. He had never seen her as brittle and fragile as she had been in those first few days before they started researching and planning in earnest. Klaus is quite certain he’s going to kill Stefan Salvatore the next time he sees him.

Snarling he takes a seat and begins to sketch. He made a promise, and though he's not Elijah, he intends to keep it.

* * *

The next few days are quiet. Caroline spends them pouring over plans and the books on magic; trying to ignore the other occupants of the house. Klaus alternates between long phone calls, his art studio, and dodging his brother. Enzo attaches himself to her side and she knows he's almost more eager then she is too have this over and done with. Sometimes she catches him watching her, as if he's solved some kind of puzzle and she's the last to get it. Haley's comings and goings are erratic at best, and Caroline has seen Elijah usher her in at least once covered in blood. Elijah who is currently out thwarting Francesca Guerrera’s plans. The full moon was nearly upon them and there were still details to finalize.

"You're different here Gorgeous."

Caroline's head snaps up from the notes she had been consulting. "Different? Not really."

Enzo let out a lot chuckle. "Whatever you say. I don't think this version of Caroline Forbes would have any trouble in Atlanta."

All Caroline could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. Her temper sparking.

"You mean the version that failed and let the Travelers win? So Bonnie died and I can't go home? Then yeah I am different. Thanks for the reminder." Caroline glared and Enzo was very glad pyrokinesis was not part of the vampire skill set.

“Easy there Caroline.” He shoots her a look that she assumes he thought was charming. “New Orleans is just a good look on you. Just a like a nonspecific Original hybrid. Damon was right about the accent and dodgy morals though.”

“Enzo!” The she’s not sure if the cry comes from anger or shock, (or so she tells herself). “And Damon,” her voice twists with disgust, “is never right!”

“You have a place here. Don't tell me you haven't enjoyed planning this. You're mind is a devious steel trap and playing mind games with Marcel made you smile.”

Caroline sets her mouth in a stubborn line, readying a counter argument.

“Excuse me for interrupting.” Elijah has appeared in the doorway. “But the last of the rings have been located and a few other pieces have fallen into place. Please join us.”

Caroline hadn't heard him return from this morning's errand. She flushes, wondering just how much of her fight with Enzo the Original had heard. But instead of pursuing that line of thought, she puts her notes to the side and stands. “Let's get this show on the road then.”

She hides a small smile at the wince that steaks across the elder vampire's face.

The dining room has been turned into a commands center. None of the offices comfortable for all parties involved, leaving it as the only one being bother but enough and neutral territory. All the planning has been worked out on paper. So she's startled to see a laptop with Marcel Skyping in, but quickly smooths her face into a sunshine mask.

“Marcel! I didn't realize you'd be joining us today.”

His smile is gentile, the one he hides behind. “Well with things going down tonight seemed best to not draw attention by visiting the Quarter.”

“Shall we return to the topic at hand now that everyone has arrived?” Klaus's tone was a careless drawl, but his eyes sparked when she met them. Caroline felt unease trickle down her spine. She wasn't sure if his temper was do time approaching full moon that evening or something else.

The few hours was spent finalizing all aspects of the plan. Caroline was ruthless, less than pleased that it depended so heavily on a vampire, one they didn’t know, who had been discovered by the Guerreras that morning and the human Camille, but in the end she was confident that their plan would end with the Mikaelson’s victorious. She only wished she was more comfortable with the likelihood of casualties. She wanted to ask Klaus for vials of his blood for each of the vampires involved, but she was fairly certain he wouldn’t go for it. Especially if she brought it up in front of the group.

The room emptied as Caroline poured over her notes one last time. Those with assigned tasks left to complete them, and everyone else to kill time till moonrise.

“I don’t think you’re going to find anything new in the next five minutes sweetheart.”

Caroline jumped. She hadn’t realized that Klaus had stayed behind. She was sure he had left with Elijah.

“Seriously Klaus? You scared the hell out of me,” she hissed.

“Forgive me.” He smirked.

Caroline scowled. That look told her he knew exactly what he had done and that it had been purposeful.

“I wanted to catch you alone.” In less than an instant, the hybrid’s demeanor has shifted. What ever this was about it was serious.

“Why?”

“Because you’re not going to like what I have to say.”

“I’m not sitting this out.” Her tone: a warning.

“I know.”

Huffing she stood and crossed her arms. “Then what?”

“I don’t doubt your willingness to fight Caroline. But its a fact that vampires gain strength as they age. You simply don’t have the years to match the werewolves on your own.”

“Is there a point to all this?”

“I would prefer it that you remain with me during tonight’s events. Haley and Enzo can handle the ring retrieval.”

“Are you kidding me!” Caroline was incredulously. “I don’t need you to protect me Klaus.”

“I do.”

“What?”

“Need to protect you.”

He was suddenly inches from her, eyes intense, sparking.

“It is highly likely that Francesca Guerrera will send enough wolves that some will make it to my studio. We will fight, but given that we can’t control when that is it makes strategic sense to have the two of us working together until I regain my strength.”

Gritting her teeth, Caroline ground out “Fine. But one condition.”

“Name it sweetheart.”

“All vampires get a vial of your blood.”

“All?”

She let out a frustrated noise. “You know what I mean! All vampires involved in the plan that we can safely get vials to, get one. Just in case. You can even demand their return if they don’t end up using them.”

“As you wish sweetheart.” He smiled, the one with a boyish cast. “I’ll see you in my studio at moonrise than.”

She watched him leave. Damn him. He knew she had a weakness for that smile.


	5. Out and About

“Pacing won’t change anything love.”

Caroline shot him as withering stare from where she has stopped to check the moon’s position for the umpteenth time.

Klaus smiled up at her, a purposefully innocent smile, from his position on the floor. The lights were low as he lounged, leaning back against the decorative couch. It might have fooled someone else, but this cohabitation had taught her his tells. The way he sat and held his shoulders were a dead give away to how tense he was and had been ever since the moonrise stole his strength.

They were waiting for the moon to reach it’s apex, the most likely time for the wolves to attack. They had gotten a text earlier from Elijah that Guerreras had taken the bait. The elder Mikaelson was on his way to Francesca Guerrera’s headquarters, responsible for taking the rings there, while Marcel and Josh had a trap sent for those dispatched to find the white oak stake. Here, at the compound, Haley and Enzo roamed the Abattoir, also waiting.

With a huff Caroline, plopped down on couch, fingers twined into her skirts to keep from reaching out and touching his curls.

“Were you looking forward to being a dad?”

Internally Caroline kicked herself. Where the hell had that come from? They had an unspoken agreement not to discuss what had lead to this night. And she’d just shattered it. If Klaus had been tense before it was nothing compared to the visible shift in his body now. Then he relaxed, forcefully, letting his head roll back as he looked up at her. He reached out a hand to take hers and pulled her gently off the couch. Silently Caroline let him. Sitting beside him, they both stared at the moon.

“Not at first.” His voice was barely more then a whisper. “I thought it had to be a lie, a trap. I’m a vampire after all. I accepted Haley’s pregnancy to keep my family together. When the king is immortal who needs an heir? Rebekah and Elijah wanted the baby far more then I.”

He hadn’t let go of her hand, thumb brushing over the back, and Caroline couldn’t bring herself to pull away. He seemed lost in the past.

“And then she was born, in the midst of pain and betrayal. I could only watch as the witches placed her in Haley’s arms after she begged, and as the wolf held my child I fell in love with her. Hope.”

Caroline lay her head gently on his shoulder and froze. Before she could say anything, Klaus fell back, dislodging her, letting out a gasp, a half mad smirk growing. “It’s begun.”

At that moment they hear the added sounds of wolves in the courtyard, followed by Enzo’s low, sinister chuckle. As the next wave of restored strength washed over him, Klaus turned to face Caroline, who had pulled herself on to her knees. There are several more waves in rapid succession and Klaus can’t help but grunt as they break over him. The blonde, baby vampire smiles at him. Ignoring the sounds of battle, Klaus hauled her to him, kissing her with a wild, exhilarating, frantic energy.

Caroline lets him. More so she’s kissing him back, letting his energy infect her. They’ve never kissed like this before. Even in the woods of Mystic Falls, he’d tempered his actions with a gentleness, the kindness he brought out only for her. Then there had been need and desire, but not this fierce lightening running through Klaus into her. The sounds of distant fighting keep them connected to the present. Another wave and he’s pushed her onto her back, toppling art supplies as they go. He devours her lips, pushing her hands above her head and holding them with one hand. Panting he broke away to look down on her, mussed curls, chest heaving, torn between kissing her again and drawing her like this.

A small sounds. The scuff of shoe as someone climbed the railing made his choice for him. Leaning in as if to kiss her again, he pressed a fallen paint brush into her hands as he released them. Taking up two for himself, he sat back on his heels, tilting his head slightly towards one of the two sets of French doors. She smiled, ran her tongue teasingly over her lower lip, and gave the barest of nods, before leveraging herself to a sitting position. The wolves who came through the doors never saw it coming. Klaus’s aim is true, taking his down with a hit to their jugulars, while Caroline jumped to her feet and whooshed over to the other door, shoving the brush through the werewolf’s eye into his brain.

For a moment Caroline stood over the body, part of her horrified while the rest still felt the rage of battle under her skin, and then Klaus was there, tugging her back to the sofa. He kissed her swiftly. “I want to paint you.”

Caroline sat, as he retrieved the brushes. “You better not be thinking about using their blood to paint me,” she warned.

His laugh was surprisingly light. She hadn’t realized just how much darkness had covered every move of the last month till now.

Elijah and Enzo found them a short time later. Caroline tucked up on the sofa, curls still riotous around her face, idly toying with a paintbrush, as Klaus studied her from behind his canvas. They eyed the dead bodies of the wolves, before stepping over them.

“Well isn’t this cozy. Which one did you get Gorgeous?”

Caroline made a face at the other vampire, as Klaus smirked and tilted his heads towards her kill.

“Through the eye. Smart. Vicious, but smart.”

As the two fell into light hearted bickering, Klaus looked over the canvas to his brother. “I'm still not at full strength. Which of the rings are unaccounted for?”

“Only one. I must say, the brothers fought valiantly before Ms. Guerrera escaped.”

At this Klaus actually sets down his brush, staring at his brother incredulously.

“You let her get away!?”

“...Not exactly.”

Caroline looked up and glanced around the room. “Where’s Haley?”

Elijah’s smirk proved him Klaus’s brother.

 

 

* * *

Sunrise finds the four of them in the courtyard as Elijah purifies and destroys the moonlight rings with water and fire. Haley had returned after disposing of Francesca Guerrera, but had retreated to her room. Caroline shifts, uneasy with the silence.

“What now?” Enzo was blunt.

“The white oak stake.” Elijah’s response is brisk.

Caroline feels her lips twist in a grimace, but before she can say something it’s cut off by Klaus.

“No brother. Now that we’re no longer confined to this infernal house, we can turn our attention to Mystic Falls. The stake will turn up in time.” He glances out from unfairly long, golden eye lashes. “I thought I might take Caroline out today to speak to the witches. And perhaps a meal.”

“Enzo’s coming with us.” Her response is quick and she hopes no one can detect the note of desperation.

The slow smile, wickedness hiding in the corners prompts her to cross her arms and glare. “As you say sweetheart.”

“Well this’ll be fun. Shall we head out then? It’ll be nice to stretch our legs. Not all of us got day passes darling.” Enzo smirks as the hybrid eyes him mildly. It’s a convincing mask Enzo has to concede.

“Just let me get my purse!”

She vanishes up the stairs. Elijah eyes the other two before leaving, murmuring something about opening the house.

“So I will find a reason to vanish after we speak to the witches. That work for you mate?”

“That sounds reasonable… mate.” They smiled conspiratorially, as Klaus cocked his head, listening for Caroline.

“I’ve heard rumor that you and the younger Salvatore used to run around together back in the 20s. Somehow I can’t see that wanker being any fun.”

A dark look closed of the hybrid’s face before he relaxed it away. “Stefan’s really much more fun when he’s not on his ‘bunny diet’. Not that you’re one to talk.”

“Imprisonment and torture bind people together.”

Ignoring the comment Klaus moved and pours a finger of bourbon into two glasses despite the early hour. Taking a sip he returned to his seat, waiting for the other to retrieve his drink.

“You know he’s most likely going to figure out where we are eventually. And the tosser is dense enough to show up. Think the hair cuts off his circulation?” He watches the hybrid over rim of his glass, enjoying the liquor. Say what you will about the original family, but they had great taste.

“If Ripper does set foot in my city, he won’t be staying.” A finger tapped the side of his glass.

Enzo looks for a moment like he’s considering saying something, but thinks better of it. Instead the sound of feet on the stair, has both vampires tossing back the last of their drinks and tucking glasses out of sight. Klaus meets Caroline as she steps off the last stair, offering his arm.

“It’s a lovely day. I thought we might walk.”

She sneaks a glance at Enzo before accepting the proffered arm. The other vampire just raises both eyebrows at her and offers a devilish smile. Masking a scowl with a bright smile, Caroline let’s Klaus lead her into the sun drenched street; Enzo casually strolling along on her other side. The Cauldron isn’t far, but the day is warm and only going to get hotter. In no hurry, their pace is slow, allowing time for Caroline to look, often accompanied by a tidbit from the hybrid or where he points out something he thinks might interest her, often an antecedent from the city’s early days.

When they arrive, Caroline pauses for a moment just to take it in. The witches have tables set up all along the street, mostly for show enticing the tourists, but an undercurrent she’s learned to associate with real magic permeates the air. Her breath catches in her throat. Bonnie would have loved this.

Klaus’s hand clasps over the one of her’s that rests on his arm for a moment. It’s early yet, most of the tourists still abed. The streets are filled with the people of the city coming or going from work. He leads her through the crowd, pointing out the true witches in the crowd from those playing at magic. They stop in front of a shop, barely open, looking sleepy and empty. The bell tinkles above the door. It’s cooler inside and Caroline watches for a moment as floating dust sparkles in a sunbeam.

A young woman, hair tucked under a scarf, emerged from the back room caring a large box. “Sorry we’re not...” her voice trailed off as she dropped the box on the counter and she got a good look at just who stood before her. “Get out.”

Caroline felt her her smile falter as she felt the magic rise in the air.

“Now love we just need a word.” Klaus’s voice held an edge of warning.

“You killed my sister.”

“Your sister?”

Caroline turned a questioning eye at Klaus and crossed her arms.

“Katie!”

“Ah Theirry’s little paramour.”

Caroline has reached out and grabbed his arm, having read his impatience. “That’s enough Klaus.”

She pins him with a look and turns back to the witch. “I’m sorry about your sister and this…”

“Jenny.” The name is stiff.

“I never would have let him bring us her had I known.” She turns tugging lightly at Klaus’s arm.

“Wait.” Her tone is weary. “Just tell me what you want. He'll never leave me alone if I don’t listen to you.”

Hissing a “stay right here”, Caroline turned and waved off Enzo. Careful to appear not threatening she held her hand across the counter. “Caroline Forbes.”

Jenny’s eyes flicked to it and she didn’t take it, but her gaze softened a little at the name. “You’re the one Davina mentioned when she was hear the other day. Something about an anti-magic zone.” She leans forward on the counter. “She swears you’re not like the company you keep.”

Caroline just smiled, well aware the witch is purposefully blocking everything behind her out.

“Look I was going to call Davina later, but some of the grimoires she asked me to borrow came in. I haven’t had time to go through them. I have to finish stocking before we open. I’ll give Davina a call when I’ve had a chance.”

“I’ve got a better idea.” The accented voice is all Enzo. “Why don’t I stay here and help this lovely woman with the stoking and Gorgeous you can take the Big Bad out for coffee or something. She can go through the books in the meantime.”  
Glancing over her shoulder, Caroline raised an eyebrow.

“I know what happened in Mystic Falls as well as you do.”

She turned back to the witch. “Does that work for you Jenny? This is Enzo. He’s a friend of mine. Came down with me from Mystic Falls.”

“I have to let the Elders know.”

“Of course. We wouldn’t want you to get in trouble. And you-” she pointed at Enzo “-no eating anyone. They’re doing us a favor.”

“Eating or eating Darling?”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “You have my cell number. Thank you Jenny. I just really want my best friend back.”

“Your best friend?”

“Bonnie Bennet.” Not waiting for a response, Caroline is at Klaus’s side, tugging him out the door. As the door shuts behind them, she attempted to let go, suddenly aware that it’s just the two of them. Klaus just smiles and tucks her against his side.

“Come sweetheart. We’re not far from Cafe Du Monde. Best beignets in the city. If we’re lucky the wait wont be too long this early.”

Sooner than she could have imagined, she and Klaus are seated at corner table under an awning, and she’s biting into a heavenly pastry. Her eyes close, and it’s all she can do to not moan. Her eyes open after the bite and she flushes, reading the heat in Klaus’s eyes as he sips his coffee.

“This cafe is famous for it’s chicory-blended coffee. It became popular during the Civil War.” Klaus goes as if to snag on of the pastries off her plate and Caroline swats his hand away.

“Get you’re own. These are mine!”

Klaus laughs and for a moment Caroline catches sight of the boy he had once been.

“Klaus?”

They both turn in their seats. Caroline’s eyes widen as she realizes she recognizes the woman standing on the other side of the railing. The other blond glances around and seems surprised like she hasn’t found what she expected to. Her voice pitched low, letting the chatter of the other early morning patrons cover it, she asks “Is it safe?”

Klaus shoots her a smug look. “Thank you for your help last night Camille. Everything should be back to normal in the French Quarter.”

“Oh Thank God.”

“I didn’t expect to see you this morning. Ah where are my manners. Caroline this is Camille O’Connell. Camille this is Caroline Forbes.”

“I have a meeting with my new adviser in a few minutes.” She turned to the seated blond with a slightly puzzled look on her face. And held out her hand.”Please call me Cami. Camille makes me feel like a grandmother.”

Caroline lets out a polite laugh. “A pleasure Cami.”

“How do you know Klaus?”

“He tried to kill me.” Caroline hides a smirk behind a sip of coffee, delighting as the older woman turns to look at the original hybrid.

“I did save your life love.” The look Caroline sends him is completely unimpressed.

“And you’re having breakfast with him? I guess when you have centuries to get over things.”

“Centuries? This was like two years ago.” Caroline is pretty sure Cami’s eyebrows are going to crawl off her face at this rate. “It’s actually not really an interesting story. How did you two meet?”

“I tend bar at Rousseau's. I’m working on my master’s in psychology.”

“Hence the meeting the adviser comment.”

“Oh shoot.” Cami glances at her watch. “And I really need to get to that meeting. It was nice to meet you Caroline. Klaus.”

The two vampires watch her hurry away. Turning her attention back to her pastries, Caroline took another bite, pausing for a moment to think. “She seems nice.”

“She’s sleeping with Marcel. So not that nice.”

“Seriously?”

“This isn’t the place to have this conversation love. Too many ears. Ask me back at the house tonight.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Caroline takes a deliberate bite of her beignet, licking her lips to clear them of powdered sugar. Inwardly she’s delighted as Klaus sinks down in his seat with a small groan. He totally deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camille and Caroline meet!  
> Caroline would probably balk at calling this a date... Klaus knows what it is though.  
> Not entirely happy with this, but I feel bad about having not updated. Thank you everyone for staying with me. I'm still working out where I'm going with this.   
> Also I think this has more consecutive words then my novel. But I suppose not having to worldbuild or build the characters from scratch helps.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise regular updates for this piece, though they will be fairly regular until I run out of the material I've written thus far. The title may also change at some point, as may the ratings and warnings.
> 
> Also it's fairly slow burn in terms of Klaroline, but I love me some Caroline and Enzo friendship.


End file.
